Ask the Face
by corneroffandom
Summary: Dolph Ziggler's memory isn't the only thing affected after his concussion.


Dolph Ziggler's concussion had come at the worst possible time for his career. He'd won the World title, successfully cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase, just to take a sharp kick from Jack Swagger that'd laid him out with a concussion. On top of that, he'd woke up with retrograde amnesia and a weird sense that something's different. Something he can't quite put his finger on, he just doesn't quite feel like... his old show off self.

The doctor had explained a number of things that Dolph had been too out of it to understand, AJ nodding as Big E. stands next to her, intimidating the man as he stammers through more details and medical terms that leaves Dolph even more perplexed and lost in his headache-filled world.

It hurts too much to focus, so finally he gives up, leaves it to his girlfriend and enforcer to absorb as much as they can, even the faint light pouring through the nearby blinds enough to make his headache go from annoying to agonizing. The doctor seems to finish finally and Dolph stands waveringly, grimacing. "Ok. Great. Are we done here?"

The doctor agrees with some displeasure, AJ and Big E. immediately guiding him out of the room, the larger man being a great help since he'd initially woke up so disoriented and the trainer had confirmed: concussion. The amnesia had furthered his need for check ups to happen often, WWE doctors and his own personal physician keeping a close eye on him. He hates it, but he understands it.

After all, he doesn't want to risk his career now, especially since becoming World Champion. So he sits at home and films minor videos for the company, watching with a grimace as Del Rio and Swagger fight over #1 contendership, AJ and Big E. continuing to compete in his stead. But even as the words spill from his lips, filling up space in the time that he films, they don't feel like _his_ any longer, becoming just something he _thinks_ people would expect to hear from him, not something he actually means or believes in. After finishing yet another of these and sending it off to WWE to air on TV or upload to the website, he slumps down in his couch and tangles his fingers in his hair. "What _is_ going on with me?"

Post-concussion syndrome is nothing to play with so he spends weeks at home, recovering, watching, and growing more and more annoyed with the time his recovery is taking. Thankfully the impact tests finally show that he's nearly recovered in time for Payback and he's cleared to go back on the road, Del Rio waiting for him, for his opportunity at the title belt.

His first night back, he just accompanies Big E. out for a match against The Miz, watching as the contest goes back and forth. He sees a couple of times that he could've perhaps gotten involved and help his enforcer win, but he doesn't have the interest. Something keeps him right where he stands, AJ noticing these odd, awkward moments of inaction from him, glancing over at him as she rests a hand on his shoulder and frowns.

He smirks at her, wanting to do what he _knows_ he should be doing, but not quite there. She seems appeased by this, however, or merely gets distracted from him when Big E slams Miz down viciously to the mat and rolls over into a pin, the girl jumping up and down in happiness for their enforcer. Dolph tries to seem excited over the victory as well, yet again wondering why he can't make it _real._ Why any of what would have come naturally to him in the past now feels like little more than an act.

It's afterwards, when they're walking through the halls, that he realizes just how different things are for him. He even finds himself greeting the women who design their wrestling gear cheerfully, who look just as surprised- if not more- as he feels. Thankfully AJ isn't close enough to overhear, Big E.'s dark, suspicious stare enough to make Dolph swallow and walk a little faster, trying not to say another word to anyone else.

Unfortunately, the next person he runs into is Zack Ryder, who greets him in his usual style. "Hey, bro!"

Ziggler blinks, his eyebrows raising as he takes in the changes to his former rival's appearance. Gone are the sunglasses, the headband... the only thing remaining are the purple ring gear, tights now instead of trunks, and the scrawling Z that had been something of a logo for him for awhile now. Even his hair is different, longer and gelled back instead of spiked up. "Whoa," he mutters, lips twisting curiously as he takes it all in for the first time in weeks.

Zack narrows his eyes at him, expecting some mocking, or- "What?" he demands, growing more and more uncomfortable the longer Dolph stares at him like he's never seen him before.

Dolph eyes him for a few moments longer before stepping closer, staring at him incredulously. "Your hair-" he mutters, brow furrowing.

"Bro, don't start. I know you've had memory issues but I heard enough from you about my hair-" Zack snaps, pushing past him to make his way to the locker room. He's not made it far, however, when Ziggler wraps his fingers around his arm, stopping him. "Hey! Bro, what the-"

"I like it," he offers, cutting Zack off mid-sentence. "What do you think, would I look good with a hairstyle like that?" The Long Island superstar stares at him in disbelief for long, tense moments. "What?" he finally asks, feeling self-conscious. "I've been thinking maybe it's time for a change-"

"Are you serious, bro?" he exclaims, blinking at him. "What's going on with you? You couldn't stop mocking me about my hair before-"

He looks like he's been slapped, eyes wide. "I did? Geez, sorry. Honestly, it suits you." He looks up as AJ waves at him, calling out his name. "Oh. Yeah, I should go, but hey, we should catch up soon, huh? See you around, kid!"

Zack makes a face, confused. "Well. Is that doctor sure all he has is retrograde amnesia?" Feeling like he'd just been sent back in time to a long ago episode of Z!TLIS, he shakes his head and checks his hair in the nearest mirror, frowning. "Huh." He has a feeling that, in the long run, if this apparently _nicer_ version of Dolph sticks around, AJ nor E will necessarily be thrilled, but Zack... well, Zack thinks he could grow to like it.


End file.
